Bella Got Game
by ChillStoryBro
Summary: Isabella Swan, one of the best ranked female basketball players in all of England, lived with her mother, who sent her to Forks to live with her famous movie producer/director father, Charles Swan. better summary inside. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Bella Got Game Summary

Bella Got Game

Isabella Swan, one of the best ranked female basketball players in all of England, lived in London until her mother sent her to Forks to live with her famous movie producing and director father, Charles Swan, who is rarely home. So Isabella moves to Forks, catching the attention of almost every guy at Forks High, including the popular, cocky, and downright rude Edward Cullen. Not falling for his charming, and playboy ways, she eludes being in his grasp. Edward, seeing this as a challenge, keeps pursuing Isabella, until he falls in love with the quick-witted girl. Will he ever be able to capture her heart, or will she completely ignore his attempts to sway her?

Alright, This is one of the two new ideas I had for a fan fiction. If i should continue this, please tell me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Bella, darling, Welcome Home!" Charles, my father shouted as our limo pulled up to a small, but extravagant white house and behind it there was a slightly bigger white house. I looked at him questionably. "This house is yours, if you drive a bit farther; there is a larger house where I stay."

I gaped at Charles, "You bought me a house??"

"This is too small to be considered a house in my opinion, there is only one floor that has 5 rooms and 2 bathrooms, but yes, I bought you a house. There is a pool, arcade, basketball court, and batting cage in the basement, which is of course underground and stretches quite a ways mile for the track. The garage is in the backyard, along with a small pool."

As he continued describing the house, my mouth continued to drop an inch with each sentence he spoke.

"Anyway, I knew you didn't like the whole maid service deal so I told the maids to only help you if you asked for it. The security guards are always hidden, but if you call out, they should arrive also. I will leave you to unpack, I'm only a phone call away, but first what do you think?" he asked. I threw my arms around him, "Dad, this is amazing; it's everything I could have asked for and more."

"Anything for my princess, see you for dinner. I'll swing by the house around six. I'll bring Chinese food." He said, pleased with the fact that I liked the house.

Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back inside the limo, which drove off to what one would think was his house. Tyler, the security guard who was in his late 20's, had grabbed my luggage had carried them inside the house. I followed him, but stopped once I got a clear view of the inside of the house.

I stepped inside the foyer and looked around. To my right was the dining room, which had a large round table and several well crafted wooden chairs, the walls had no décor on them, my guess is that Charles wanted me to pick it out.

I went into that room and went through the doorway that was behind the table, it was a kitchen. It had stainless silver everything,, it was top of the line. There was every utensil possible and a small bar in the corner of the room. I went back to the dining room and went into the other room that was to the left of the foyer. It was another room, but was larger and more open.

There was a black leather couch facing the TV, which was mounted on the mall over the fireplace. To the left of the couch was another wall, but along that wall was a huge blue, silver and red stereo and several shelves and cabinets. I looked inside the cabinets and classical, rock, hip hop, jazz, and just about every genre or CD in there. It looked like a mini-FYE.

I went into the room and found a door in the corner, I went into there and found a home theatre. It had an even bigger screen, movie seats, bean bag chairs, a mini fridge, and a microwave. I have never been so pampered by anyone.

I went back into the foyer and continued into a hallway, which was dead end. There was a doorway to the right, left and in the back of the hallway. I opened the one if front and found a small light blue and white bathroom, it had a shower, a sink with a small cabinet under it that had towels and shelves and a toilet. I closed that door and opened the door that was to the right, it was a guest room that was an ivory color, and it had a queen sized bed that had ivory colored sheets. The dressers and the closet doors matched the color of the bed and walls. It was a very bland room, and to be honest it bored me.

I left that room, and went inside the remaining room, it was huge. The wall color was wine red and it had black borders. There was a king sized bed in the corner of the room. There was another TV mounted on the wall in front of the bed. In the other corner was a black bookcase that had all my favorite novels and DVD's on it. Beside it was a black desk, and on it was a customized wine red lap top. I turned around and I saw two other doors in the room. I opened the one that was on the right and found another bathroom, but it was larger. There was a bath tub, a shower, two sinks, a linen closet, and a toilet. The amazing thing about this bathroom is that it completely matched my room. The toilet was black, along with the shower and tub. The door to the linen closet was wine red like the rest of the walls and the towels in it were either black, smoky grey, or red. I went and opened the other door and found a large closet that had two doors also, and a dressor. I found all of my clothes unpacked, thanks to Tyler. I opened the door that was hidden behind my clothes and found a small room that had a bean bag chair and a light, it was like a little hide out spot. The walls were a cerulean blue color, as was the chair and even the light. I closed the door and opened the other and found a set of stairs, I walked down there and found my own little haven, and it wasn't so little.

To the left was a basketball court that had a fence like cade around it and beside it was a batting cage. To the right was a 5 foot pool, and beside that was a hot tub. Then there was a track going around the entire basement. I walked down the track and found what looked similar to the movie room, but this time it was a game room. It had every gaming console I have every gaming console I have ever seen, and there were at least 30 games for each console. I continued my walk and found an arcade that had everything from Pac-Man to Dance Dance Revolution.

I kept going around and found a pool table, bowling, and several Ping Pong tables. I knew my dad was rich, but this was OUTRAGEOUS. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:15, I ran the rest of the way around the track and went back to my room and took a long, hot shower. After that, I put on a light blue shirt, and a pair of plaid blue pajama pants and went down stairs to find my father sitting in the dining room, while arguing with someone on the phone. When he saw me, he hung up and then I tackled him into a hug and kissed his cheeks.

"Dad! This house is amazing! I love it!" I shouted while holding onto him, he laughed as he pried me off of him.  
"I'm glad you love it, only the best for my princess. How did you like the basement, did you know that it connect to my house?" I nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Well, darling, I have some bad news. I will be gone for a little bit. They need me down in LA for a movie. " he said cautiously.

"It's alright Charles, but only on one condition." I told him.

"What is it?"

"When you get back, you have to play me in basketball, one on one." He chuckled.

"Alright, but you have to promise you'll go easy on your old man. I have to fly out tomorrow , I have already enrolled you in school, it is about 4 miles away, you know, the one we passed on the way home. Well, I am heading over to my place, it's about a 5 minute walk away." He said, then he stood up and handed me a key ring. On it was house keys, and what looked like car keys. I looked at him, I didn't have a car. Seeing my look he just laughed, "You'll see tomorrow. It's in the garage. School starts at 7, so get to sleep, Bells. Night." Then, he left.

I shook my head, still stunned about the fact that I own a car and a house, it was a lot to take in. I walked to my room, and collapsed on the bed and lay there thinking about today's events, I still couldn't get over how rich Charles was, it was insane. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep, so I could process today in my sleep. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day.

ALRIGHT, THIS IS JUST DESRIBING HER HOUSE AND HER DAD AND STUFF, AS YOU CAN SEE, SHE IS INDEED GOING TO BE SPOILED BY HER FATHER, SHE WILL ONLY ACCEPT GIFTS FROM HIM THOUGH.

THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE, My father is being a complete ass and he is really screwing himself and me up. I will continue to update but please forgive if a chapter isn't up to par. Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 2

_I shook my head, still stunned about the fact that I own a car and a house, it was a lot to take in. I walked to my room, and collapsed on the bed and lay there thinking about today's events, I still couldn't get over how rich Charles was, it was insane. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep, so I could process today in my sleep. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day._

Around 6, I awoke to My Everything by Goldfinger, it was the tune for the alarm on my phone and took a shower.

Then I went back inside my room and went to my closet and picked out an outfit. I now wore black pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a black unbuttoned vest and I had black shades that rested on my head. I slid on my socks, put on my black Converse, grabbed my bag and phone, and left my room.

Then I made my way to the kitchen and sifted through the large pantry and fridge. I fixed a bowl of cereal, I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was already 6:48. Astounded, I shoveled the rest of my food in my mouth and ran out the door and to the garage. Once I opened the door, I almost dropped the key ring in shock and nearly passed out. Sitting in my garage was a brand new black Ferrari 430. I squealed and ran to it and threw myself in the front seat. The interior of the car was black and white leather too.

I opened the garage and peeled out, I cut on the radio and went to a random radio station, and then the Ting Ting's "That's Not My Name," came on. The sound system in the car was amazing. Soon enough, I arrived at Forks High. I cut off the radio and threw everything into my bag, grabbed my shades and got out of the car.

I had every eye on me, and to be honest, it freaked me out. I walked to the office and saw a middle aged lady who must have been the secretary. I looked at her name tag and read her name "Mrs. Williams."

She looked up at me and smiled warmly, "You must be Isabella, Charles's daughter, right?"

"Yes ma'am. I am, I was told to come her for my schedule and locker number. I was also told that I would have a student show me around." I answered her politely.

"Well, here is your class schedule; the locker number is on that. And as for that student, her name is Alice Cullen, you are in all of her classes and you two share a locker. She should be here in a moment or two, feel free to sit here and wait." She told me, then she returned to her work as I sat down, but I still caught her sneaking glances at me. I sat for about 5 minutes until someone stomped in. I looked up and my eyes met with a small, pixie like girl. She wore blue skinny jeans, a low-cut blue skirt and short blue heels, and if that wasn't enough blue, she also had a blue purse. I couldn't resist, so I asked, "Are you by any chance related tone of the smurfs?"

"Yeah, Riley Smurf is my cousin twice removed," She said while laughing, "by the way, I'm Alice Cullen."

"Pleased to meet you, Alice. As you and most of the school knows, I'm Bella Swan. How's the school here?" I asked her as we began to walk towards our first class.

"It's alright here. And actually, you're wrong in a way. The school only knows one thing about you, and that's your name. And the only reason we know your name is because Jessica Stanley overheard the principal talking to one of your parents on the phone and told everyone a new kid was coming.

By the way, who are your parents, do they live here? I can tell by your accent that you must have lived in England for a while, what was it like? What do you like to do? Do you like to shop? Do you have any siblings? How old are you? Why did you move here?" she started throwing questions at me, and I was quickly overwhelmed.

I just stopped where I was standing and watched as she kept walking and talking, oblivious to the fact that I was leaning against the row of lockers, laughing as she began talking to someone who wasn't there.

It took her five minutes to realize that I wasn't there and I was way behind her, laughing my ass off. She stomped over to me and stood with her hands on her hips and a hilarious look on her pixie face. By the time I stopped laughing, she looked murderous, but in a cute way. I told her sorry, repeatedly and we continued on her way, but this time, she spoke slower, but only a bit.

"Well, my mom lives over in London, where I grew up since I was one, I was born here actually. My dad has a house here but he is rarely here, says my mom. Though, he is pretty cool. England is pretty cold, but it is really awesome. I am 17 years of age. I am an only child. I was sent here because my mom needs the space. Plus, the competition in England is old news and I needed a challenge. I hate shopping, unless its for books or something, I like basketball a lot better."

"Well, if your dad lives here, how come I never heard of him?" she asked.

"You have probably heard of him, his name is Charles Swan."

"The director and producer, Charles Swan. The one that directed Midnight's Child and Skate Queen a while back ago?" she questioned while bouncing up and down.

"The very one and the same, that's my dad. He is pretty cool." I answered her.

By the time I finished answering her questions, we arrived in homeroom and were sitting down.

Ten minutes later I found out that Alice had 2 siblings, Rosalie and Edward Cullen. I thought his name was familiar but then quickly dismissed it. I also found out that Alice was dating Jasper Whitlock, Edward was dating Lauren Mallory, and Rosalie was dating Emmett McCarthy. I also found out that Alice was a shopaholic. When I asked about her siblings, she told me to watch out for her self-obsessed and rude brother and her cruel, belittling sister and huffed.

Then the bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Mason, walked inside the room and over to his desk. I took of my shades and slid them into my pocket, and he began talking.

" As you all know, we have a new student, Isabella Swan. Why don't you come up here and tell us a little bit about yourself, Isabella."  
Grudgingly, I stood up and walked over to his desk, "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm from England, as you can probably tell from my accent. I play a bit of basketball, and I look forward to see the talent here in America. Yeah…" I said, then I made a move to sit down but Mr. Mason said the class was free to ask questions, so several hands flew up in the air. There was a blond haired baby face boy in the back who was practically standing in his chair trying to get the teacher's attention which he caught.

"Newton, I see you want to ask Ms. Swan a question, go ahead."

The Newton kid smiled triumphantly and looked at me, "What did you mean by talent?"

"Well I play a bit of basketball, so my dad talked to the coach and got me a spot on the team here, and I am aware there is no girl's team, so for all you guys on the basketball, get ready to get your arses kicked."

"Well, alright. Though I doubt you could get passed Cullen." He said with a smile and sat back down. There goes the Cullen boy again, though, I doubt that those he is the same Cullen as the one back in London.

Soon after, another boy who had oily black hair, poor complexion, and a black eye stood up while waving his hand wildly.

"Alright, Yorkie, what's the question." The teacher asked Yorkie.

"Are you single?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, but I am indeed single seeing as I just moved here from across the ocean." I replied while eyeing all of the guys who seemed to have a look of hope in there eyes, as if I would date anyone I don't know the name of. That would not make any sense, I had the feeling I'd be pestered by some guys today.

"Well, last question, let's see. Jessica, I saw your hand up, what was your question?"

A brown haired girl stood up and asked me a question, "How come we have never heard of you? I mean, seriously, no one saw you, like, move in or anything. Do you even live with your parents, or family?"

I could tell by her question that she was a gossip queen of the school.

"Well, Jessica. You have never heard of me because my dad probably doesn't hang around the people of this town, he is usually out working. You didn't see me move in because our houses are secluded. And I live with my dad, sort of. Anyway, enough questions. " I said and I sat down, annoyed at the prospect of more questions from other students. About 5 minutes later, the bell rang and Alice and I stood up and headed our Study Hall, luckily enough we had nothing to study, so we just talked about random stuff, though she did express interest in my house, saying how lucky I was to live by myself, kind of.

Right before the end of study hall, a girl with soft brown eyes and light brown hair walked up to me.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Angela Weber, I thought I'd introduce myself so you'd know someone else here. Anyway, I thought I'd say hi." She said and began walking away, I called her out and began talking with her and Alice. By the end of class, I gathered that she was a sincere and genuinely kind person. If she found out about my dad, I doubt she'd freak on me. As we were walking to our next class, I asked her which class we were going to and she replied, "We are going to hell, also known as biology."

I was confused by her statement, "What do you mean? Does the teacher suck?"

"No, that's not it, Mr. Banner is cool. The devil himself is in this class, my brother, Edward."

"Is he that bad?"

"Yeah. He is a first class bully. He gave Eric Yorkie a black eye, he is flat out rude, a player, and isn't afraid of hitting girls. So watch out for him, he slapped Emma Sliven last month and she ended up moving to San Francisco to live with her aunts. I don't think you're safe with him, physically or emotionally." This sounded just like the Cullen I met in London, but I don't think he got this bad, so I maintained the thought that this wasn't him.

I laughed at her words," Don't worry about me, and I doubt he could hurt me anyway. I am a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and Karate. And I am pretty skilled at boxing, Judo and Jujutsu. And I know enough by now to know not to get close to a player." She looked at me in awe when she heard of my martial arts abilities, and I laughed again. When we reached the door of the classroom, I heard her audibly gulp. When we stepped in, I saw him and I thought, damn, it is him. Our eyes met and he gulped louder than his sister and everyone was looking either him or me,

"Bella?"

Damn, it was him.

_**Alright, sorry about the wait. I am pissed at my bio dad and I ended up yelling at him over the phone about his stupidity. You guys have no idea what I am talking about, but I doubt you coolio people care about my chaotic life, and if you do. Thanks.**_

_**Anyway, as you can tell, I hate the "I cant protect myself" Bella, so in my fan fics, I make sure she can fight if need be.**_

**Alrighty, thanks for reading!! Anyway, hope you liked. I need 21 reviews to satisfy me and my review obsessed self. Thank you very much. Anyway, see you later. I'm going to find me a mutant guitar hamster that has a beard, peace out peoplez!! Also, I crave ideas so give me your thoughts!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Bella Got Game

I laughed at her words," Don't worry about me, and I doubt he could hurt me anyway. I am a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and Karate. And I am pretty skilled at boxing, Judo and Jujutsu. And I know enough by now to know not to get close to a player." She looked at me in awe when she heard of my martial arts abilities, and I laughed again. When we reached the door of the classroom, I heard her audibly gulp. When we stepped in, I saw him and I thought, damn, it is him. Our eyes met and he gulped louder than his sister and everyone was looking either him or me,

"Bella?"

Damn, it was him.

Chapter Three

EPOV

"Lauren, for the last time, it is you I like. The only reason you saw me with Jessica last night is because we were waiting for Mike at the end of the game yesterday. Now will you leave, I need to get to class before Banner gets pissed. I don't need another detention because I have a game in two days. " I shouted at Lauren, who dragged me under a staircase to ask me about fling I had with Jessica last night, which I of course lied about. Then I tore my arm from her grasp and sprinted into Banner's class, checked the clock and noticed that I had 5 minutes until my class started. I also noticed that my sister wasn't here, which was strange because by now she would be bouncing in the seat next to me, trying to "change my evil ways."

Soon enough, I was surrounded by my friends and some of my former conquests, I flirting with one of the girls while talking to my friends when I heard a voice I have missed, and hated. This voice could only belong to one person, I looked up and saw my sister, and behind her was her….

"Bella?"

*Flashback*

I had to make this convincing, if I blew this, I could forget winning this Unisex Basketball Tournament. So I contorted my face into this love struck and longing look and knocked on the door to her house. And out came my basketball rival since my late childhood, a very pissed off Bella Swan.

"Cullen! Why the hell are you here, its midnight!? The tournament doesn't start for 2 weeks. And how do you know where I live anyway…what's with the face, Cullen?"

Alright, it was time to put my plan into play, hopefully it will work.

"Bella, I-I love you. Over the years, I kept thinking that this feeling, this love I felt was just tension because of our rivalry, but it isn't." I said, looking at her pleadingly, I could see her face melting into a confused look under my gaze, and then it hardened again.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you? We have hated each other since we were eleven." She said as she looked at me skeptically.

"Would I fly across the ocean just to lie to you?" I asked her while praying in my head that she would forget that I would have had to fly down here anyway because of the tournament and luckily, she did.

"I know you don't really like me, and probably hate, but will you please just give us a chance, why don't we go to the movies, or something."

I begged her, while applauding my acting skills in my head.

"Well, Alright. One date, come here on Friday, but no funny business." She agreed reluctantly.

I then broke out into a wide grin, it was goofy and large, and she probably thought it was because she agreed to this date, but it was really because my plan was working. She smiled at me tentatively and closed the door; I sauntered to the car and hopped in, and drove off. Phase one complete, time for the Phase Two.

Bella POV

* AWEEK BEFORE THE BIG CHAMPIONSHIP GAME, 3 WEEKS AFTER EDWARD ASKED HER OUT*

I slid on my black and red custom basketball outfit and bounced off my queen sized bed. Then I heard the horn of my boyfriend's, Edward, car. I ran out of my room and slid down the banister of the staircase, and was outside to go meet him. He stepped out of his car with uncanny skill and grace, wearing his blue and silver basketball uniform, with matching Nikes.

"Morning, beautiful. How are you doing today?" He asked me as he opened the door to the passenger side for me. I slid in the car.

"I am great, pumped really. You ready for the game this afternoon. I am ready to square off against you in this match." I said happily.

Edward just looked at me and smirked, "Trust me Bella, you are going down this time. I can guarantee it."

Something in the way he said it put me off, but I just shrugged the foreboding feeling away.

"Isn't that what you said the last I don't know twenty something games, Eddie? And yet, each time, you got beaten by little old me?" I laughed.

Soon enough we arrived at the Ryans Arena, which was hosting the Ryans Unisex World Wide Basketball Tournament, RUBT, for short. The final round was in a week, so Edward and I decided to walk over to the court to walk around. We chatted for a while until Edward suddenly got this cold, hard look on his face. I grew worried, but I wasn't frightened until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back a bit away from what seemed like prying eyes and began to talk.

"Bella, I have news for you." He said in a chilling voice, this wasn't the voice I grew to love over the past month at all.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked him, almost afraid of his answer, actually I was terrified, was something wrong?

"Us, Bella, it isn't working, I don't want to be with you anymore. At all, in fact I can't stand you at all." I was shocked at his statements, I was choked up and my heart was hammering, my stomach was churning.

"Is th-this some kind of joke, if it is, this is one sick pre-game prank, Eddie."

He looked down with a look of madness and what seemed like intense hatred, I immediately shrank back and I could feel the tears forming. I could tell he wasn't kidding, the guy I trusted my heart with just ran over it with a a tank and dropped a 10 ton weight on it, it felt as if my chest was constricting upon itself. I found it hard to breathe, then he spoke cruel words that made my heart completely shatter.

"I never loved you Bella, to me you are just some means to an end. In all honesty, I used you. I hope you will get over this, I already have. See you in a couple of days Isabella. " He finished with a slight laugh and he walked away.

I was so upset, so depressed and heartbroken that I couldn't even cry, I just slid down the dirty cement wall that I was leaning on for support. I sat, hugging my knees tight to my chest. I knew something like this was going to happen, and yet it still hurt. It pained me, but I knew that I couldn't just sit here and cry.

After all, it was Edward. I knew this whole relationship was just off. Well, if it was any other time but now, I would be in my room, crying for hours at a time. But I couldn't afford to do that now, I had a championship title on the line, and it wasn't any use crying over spilled milk. If anything this harsh and malicious break up was a wake up call. I couldn't afford to be just open with anyone anymore, maybe keeping to myself would keep me above the water, and maybe it would be my lifesaver in the sea of broken hearts. Just maybe, I could pull out of this okay.

Alright, I apologize for such a long wait, but here is the awaited chapter. I am sorry because of its shortness of length. It wasn't my best. I am working on my other stories, so if you will continue to be patient. I have a class after school and drivers ed for now, so I am sorry that I am being slow.

Also, I am in need of a Beta so if any of you want to help, please PM me. Thank You.

Even though I waited so long can I have 45 reviews, if you do that, that I will even hand write chapters if necessary just to update on time. Though If I Fail, I'll Blame Emmett Cullen.

Please Check Out My Poll, and if you have any ideas for any of my stories, review. But if you have a suggestion for Isabella Back and Better or Vamped On Power, please review on its respective story.


	5. Chapter 4

_After all, it was Edward. I knew this whole relationship was just off. Well, if it was any other time but now, I would be in my room, crying for hours at a time. But I couldn't afford to do that now, I had a championship title on the line, and it wasn't any use crying over spilled milk. If anything this harsh and malicious break up was a wake up call. I couldn't afford to be just open with anyone anymore, maybe keeping to myself would keep me above the water, and maybe it would be my lifesaver in the sea of broken hearts. Just maybe, I could pull out of this okay._

Chapter Four

APOV

"Bella?" I heard my brother say to himself as he just stared at Bella in slight terror, I looked at Bella and she looked at him, no, glared at him. She looked beyond mad. Edward quickly turned away and faced the front, ignoring all of his friends' questions on how he knew my new friend.

By the time I turned away from my brother, I noticed that Bella was gone and sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, far from Edward, glaring daggers at the back of Edward's head, as if she was wishing my brother some painful death, which she probably was. I hurried over to sit next to her, ready to ask her what the deal was between my brother and her, but she replies,

"I don't want to talk about it."

BPOV

"I don't want to talk about it." I told Alice as soon as she sat down next to me with that quizzical look on her face. I really didn't want to talk about it, or think about it, but with Edward freaking Cullen sitting right there, no less than 10 feet away from me. I took another glance at him. He was sitting their rigidly in his seat, ignoring all of the looks and voices of his friends or whatever. He kept running his hand through his hair, making it stick up worse than ever. I looked away and glared out of the window. In the reflection of the mirror, through the streaks of rain and the clouded glass, I saw Edward sneak a peek at me, staring at me with a slightly tormented and indefinable look on his face, pity, guilt, sadness maybe? Either way, it made me angry.

I had the door to the classroom shut, and I looked towards the front of the room. Standing in front of the whiteboard was a slightly overweight man, with short brown hair. He pulled up his long khaki pants, straightened his yellow button up shirt, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hello class, today we have a new student, by the name of Miss Isabella Swan, but by the look on her face, she probably doesn't want to greet the class. So we'll carry on with the assignment. Today we are going to go over the different types of Eukaryotic cells." And so the lesson went on. I already learned this is in my past school, so I really didn't pay attention, instead I spent my time glaring at the back of Edward's head while thinking of ways to cause him as much pain as he gave me, and ignoring the constant poking and notes Alice kept giving me. Soon enough the bell rang, and Edward quickly walked out of the room, surrounded by his entourage.

Alice grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the classroom, pulling me in the general direction of the gym locker rooms.

"Bella, how do you know my brother? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I really want to know what the hell has Edward so rattled." She said as soon as we got inside the locker rooms, and began changing our clothes into the clothes that sat in the bin beside the door.

"Well, I know him from the Ryan's Tournament in Britain. We versed off in the finals, but before it was over, we…well…had a terrible time." I said as I pulled on the overly large green shirt, and black sweat pants. I looked up to Alice looking at my face, with a slight look of understand but at the same time, with a look of confusion.

"My brother came back from the tournament upset also, what could have happened to have such an lasting effect on the two of you…" she mused to herself as she finished getting dressed.

I began to wonder, why was he upset? He was the one who caused the pain; he was the one who broke my heart, no, shattered it. I continued to walk with Alice to the gym bleachers, where we sat and chattered about this morning awaiting the arrival of the gym coach, Mr. Shay.

About several minutes later, Mr. Shay walked toward the bleacher blowing his whistle. "Alright ladies! I want everyone to begin warming up, then go for a jog around the gym, 3 laps! Swan, come here. I need to talk to you about the team."

Everyone stood up and began walking towards the side of the gym, while I stood up and went to the corner of the gym, where Coach's office was located and went inside.

"Hey, Mr. Shay, you wanted me?"

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Swan. Ive heard a lot about you. Nice job on winning the past couple of tournaments." He said as he shook my hand and led me to one the chairs in front of his desk.

"Thanks, but it wasn't only me who won, it was the entire team." I said, not wanting to take the glory for our wins.

"Swan, don't be so modest, you made 34 points in the second half which brought up your team for the win. Anyway, I'm here to tell you about the team and everything. The first thing I should probably say is to be careful, because the boys on our team are well, boys, and are therefore very rowdy. So well, be careful. Second, I think you could teach some of boys some things, so I'll need your help with that. Our first practice is tomorrow afternoon, about 10 minutes after school so be there, and be ready." He said to me, then he stood up.

"So we have a deal, Swan? Ready to play some ball?" he asked me, while sticking his hand out towards me.

I smiled and took his hand, "Sir, I'm always ready."

AN: I BLAME EMMETT! Actually I don't, its my fault. I don't even know what happened, but I am very sorry. The summer has returned so I shall do my best to keep up with the updating.

Now, if you could hit me with any object, what would it be?

And what are you readers doing over the summer?


	6. Chapter 5

_"So we have a deal, Swan? Ready to play some ball?" he asked me, while sticking his hand out towards me._

_I smiled and took his hand, "Sir, I'm always ready."_

Chapter five

I walked out of the office, thinking about the team, and how'd they react to playing ball with a girl, Which only led me to think about Edward, and how I'd react to playing basketball with him once more. I could barely fathom seeing him again, and I don't even know how I'd be able to play with him, on the same team. I needed to clear my head, so I began jogging beside Alice, who looked slightly winded for only jogging a couple of laps, but apparently, she wasn't winded enough to keep quiet.

"So what did Shay want with you?"

"Nothing really, Alice. Just wanted to talk to me about the team, practice is tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Anyway, lets hang out tonight! We can go to Port Angeles, and go to one of those live band night things, and maybe get some food!" she said as we finished our laps and were walking back into the locker rooms. I didn't see a problem with this plan at all, it didn't include any shopping, and included music.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, actually. Do you want to go by one of our houses first, so we can freshen up?"

"Sure, we can go by yours. That way you don't need to see my brother, and I get to see where you live, you know, just in case I decide I need to kidnap you to help me shop or something." She said jokingly, or well, what I hoped was jokingly.

"Alice, just meet by my car after school, alright? I'm going to go to my next class." I said, as I saw my schedule, I had a free period next, due to the fact I completed a lot of my classes during a online course.

"Okay, bye Bella, see you after school." She said, as she pulled me into a hug and flitted away like the fairy she was.

I turned back around, and walked back to the gym, and tossed my bag on the floor I jogged lightly around the gym a couple of times, then I grabbed a stray basketball, and began practicing random shots. I hit a few free throws, and a couple of 3 pointers. As I was practicing lay ups, I heard the door open. I turned around, and there he was, Edward. He didn't say anything, but he did walk up, and he began practicing on the other side of the court. We kept practicing, not saying a single word to one another. But our gazes continued to turn to one another, only to have us turn around and practice even harder.

The fact that he was here, in the same room as me, playing basketball, just started to get to me. The guy who broke my heart several times over, and was just playing basketball like nothing fucking happened, was just shooting his stupid free throws like he didn't cause the apocalypse in my life. I couldn't stand it, after my last shot, I didn't go back to get the ball, I let it bounce. I walked over to my things, grabbed my stuff, and went to the top of the bleachers. I laid down on my things, and just listened to the rhythmic bouncing of the ball, which always soothed me. When suddenly, the bouncing stopped, and I heard steps coming up the bleachers. I didn't even look, I knew who it was, Edward Cullen. He walked over tentatively to the row below me, and sat turned towards me, near my legs, close enough for me to kick him, and oh, how I wanted to.

"…Bella. Why are you here?" he asked me.

"My dad lives here, Cullen. What the fuck are you doing here, near me?" I replied back, in a harsh tone. He cringed when I called him Cullen; I wish I could do more than make him cringe.

"Well, I just…I don't know, Bella. I guess I wanted to make sure we were on good terms, since, well, we're on the same team and all." He said to me in a small voice.

He thinks we could be on good terms? After what he did to me, how he used me? This wasn't damn Barney, when we always forgave one another and sang songs.

"Cullen, why the hell would I be on good terms with you, especially after the tournament? I don't like you, I did at some point, but now, I fucking hate you. Get the hell away from me." I said in the meanest tone I could muster, and I stood up with my things and began my descent down the bleachers. He stood up to walk beside me,

"Well Bella, you don't have to like me, but we need to get along, at least for the sake of the team."

"Alright, Cullen, I will be somewhat civil to you, but if anything other than that. Or any fuckin' tricks? I will castrate you, do I make myself clear? " I said with a hard tone, staring him down.

"Yes ma-, I mean, yes Bella, you do. Thanks." And that was that. We both exited the gym, and I walked on to the parking lot, as Edward stood there at the door, watching me walk away.


	7. Chapter 6

_"Alright, Cullen, I will be somewhat civil to you, but if anything other than that. Or any fuckin' tricks? I will castrate you, do I make myself clear? " I said with a hard tone, staring him down._

_"Yes ma-, I mean, yes Bella, you do. Thanks." And that was that. We both exited the gym, and I walked on to the parking lot, as Edward stood there at the door, watching me walk away._

Chapter Six

I walked back to my black Ferrari, still in a sour mood from seeing Edward, I didn't even get to practice like I needed to. I drove lazily around the town, not even bothering to go home yet.

After I've been driving for about 15 minutes, it began to drizzle, and after I just kept seeing tree and after tree, I found a small, quaint bookstore called, "Army of Words." It looked promising with books by James Patterson, and Dan Brown. I quickly parked in their parking lot, and hustled out the car and into the bookstore.

The door opened with the chime of bells, and I smiled to myself. I looked around and it was such a comfortable atmosphere. The walls were covered in shelves of books, and the lighting was dim enough to be insanely relaxing, but bright enough so you could read. In the corner of the store, there was even an area marked, "The Library" which had worn and used books, and in the middle of the store, there were bean bag chairs, couches, and a desk or two. I walked further into the store, and heard the sound of Citizen Cope, whoever owned this store had some seriously good musical tastes.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you need any help?" said a voice with a slightly southern sound to it, it was simply adorable. I turned around and it was a tall young man, maybe around my height. He had messy hair, and a brilliant smile. I looked at his name tag, it read Jasper Whitlock, quite an unusual name, but I liked it because it wasn't normal.

"I'm fine; I'm new to this town, so I thought I'd see what this place really was. I've never been here before, but I really like it." I replied back to him, something about him just made me feel at ease.

"I could tell, I've never seen you before. May I ask what your name is?" he said politely.

"Oh, my name is Bella. Bella Swan. " I said right back with him with a smile,

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Let me go get my brother, that way you can know more people in this town. One second." He says as he walked to the back of the store. I grabbed one of my favorite books, The Hatchet by Gary Paulson, and sat down on the black couch in the center of the room and began to read. Though shortly after I sat down, Jasper was back with another guy, who looked like an older, Jasper, but had longer hair, and was definitely scruffier with the light beard he had.

"Hey, my name is Drew. My brother says a beautiful girl just moved here, and it looks like he was right." Said Drew with a southern accent just like Jasper. Instantly, I felt an attraction to Drew, for the first time since the time between Edward and I, I felt like this was someone I want to date.

"Thank you," I said to him while blushing, "You're not too bad yourself." I said with a smile, I could tell that things were looking up. Jasper was called away by a costumer that needed his assistance. Drew sat down next to me, and leaned back comfortably on the couch right beside me, it was time for a damn good conversation, with a damn good looking man.


	8. Chapter 7

_"Hey, my name is Drew. My brother says a beautiful girl just moved here, and it looks like he was right." Said Drew with a southern accent just like Jasper. Instantly, I felt an attraction to Drew, for the first time since the time between Edward and I, I felt like this was someone I want to date._

_"Thank you," I said to him while blushing, "You're not too bad yourself." I said with a smile, I could tell that things were looking up. Jasper was called away by a costumer that needed his assistance. Drew sat down next to me, and leaned back comfortably on the couch right beside me, it was time for a damn good conversation, with a damn good looking man._

**Chapter 7**

"Tell me something, Bella," Drew said, the sultry southern tone permeating throughout his voice, "What are you doing in little ol' Forks?" I shuddered slightly, his voice was definitely one of the sexiest things I have ever heard.

"Just one of those family things, I moved here with my father, Charles." I said, trepidation creeping into my mind. I didn't want him to know who my father was, I hoped to keep my quiet fame to myself. Luckily, there wasn't a brief flash of realization that crossed his face, no spark of recognition. "That sounds chill. I am glad you moved here, you seem sweet." He said to me, "Not to mention smart, I'm going to like having you around."

"And I am going to like being around," I said, trying to pull off the smooth, and flirty look. He grinned and stood up, "I can't wait to spend more time with you, unfortunately, I have to get back to work. See you soon?" I stood up as well, "Of course, I love book stores, and a certain guy who works there." I walked away, making sure to have the last word. I walked over to Jasper, who was smirking at me from the counter.

"It seems you and my brother got along very well, should I make an announcement to the school paper? After all, we both go to Forks High, as unfortunate as that is." His eyebrows were raised, almost as if he was appraising me.

"I could do without all the publicity, I seem to get more than I need anyway. I think I am going to go home, but I will keep in touch. If anything, I will be here more than you guys will." Jasper chuckled, "That sounds good, something to liven up the store. See you late, Bells." I waved goodbye, and walked out to the parking lot. The rain finally stopped, but it left an unsettling fog that seemed to spread across the sky. The darkened clouds sifted throughout the fog, and the distant drumming of thunder came from farther away. I strode over to my car, and sat unceremoniously in my seat. I cranked the car, and began the trip home. Maybe living in Forks wouldn't be that bad, after all, it seemed that not everyone here was of the Edward type. Though, most of the school seemed to hang on to his every word. He really wasn't who I thought he was. I thought he was the sweetest guy, who actually cared about those around him, but I supposed that was completely contrary to what was real.

I pulled up into the little white house that sat behind my father's bigger house. His limo wasn't there, so I suppose he was out. I parked, and was quickly greeted by Tyler. He opened the door for me and led me to my door. A man of few words, Tyler only greeted me with a curt nod and left me to myself. I trotted to my room, and quickly changed into my basketball practice clothes. Adorned in my blue and black basketball shirt, black sports bra, and blue Nikes, I ran down to the basement and looked around. The court was not a regulation court, but instead it was black, the lines a vivid red. The basketballs stood aligned on the wall, atop shelves with various other sport paraphernalia. I grabbed the wine red basketball of the wall and began dribbling the ball. I guided the ball between my legs, going faster and faster while walking to the court. Then I began alternating between free throws and shots at the three point line. I even tried to take shots from half court, which rarely went in, but it was still decent target practice. Sweat fell from me, and my breath grew ragged. Yet, it wasn't until hours later that I finally stopped. I threw the basketball in the corner of the room, and walked to my bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed, I sluggishly slipped into bed and drifted to sleep.


End file.
